


Kissing Sara.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, fan fiction has given me unreasonable expectations for love, inspired by that kiss in 5x09 and also some fan art, this is one of those fics., you know those posts that are like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: An overly poetic ode to Sara Lance from Ava's 3rd-person POV. Inspired by the kiss in 5x09.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: LegendsVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Kissing Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down with the intention of writing a fic to process what just happened in 5x09, but this came out instead. I barfed up the words in such a short amount of time, and I'm honestly afraid to edit it because I low key love how my words flowed out (despite the fact that I just described my writing process as barfing the words up.) 
> 
> Check out my fan art which sort of inspired this fic. It's my take on the iconic electric red kiss: https://procrastinatingsquirrelll.tumblr.com/post/616101681225252864/tumblr-post-my-art-in-the-tag-challenge
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Kissing Sara felt natural. Pulling her in and placing her hands around her love’s waist was reflex by now. Their love hadn’t lost it’s spark or passion—that had been re-proven to Ava just last night—but it had gained a new quality; it was simultaneously earth-shattering and calming, simultaneously a revolution and their home. Ava had never experienced that before now, reaching a state of love for someone where she gave her everything without any need for consideration. What was she even supposed to consider? Sara was her everything, so why _wouldn’t_ Ava give Sara every last molecule of herself and her heart?

Kissing Sara felt right. When their lips pressed together, the act lit a thousand fires, but the calming waters of their love ensured that the blaze, while overwhelming, was safe when they needed it to be. In Ava’s soul, raw passion mixed with the peaceful contentment and security of knowing that Sara was hers, forever. Hers to support, hers to laugh with, hers to cry with, hers to explore the world with, hers to love.

Kissing Sara felt easy. The soft familiarity of Sara’s smooth lips demanded resounding hymns. A thousand triumphant sonatas should be written for the greatness and momentousness of their love, but the masterpieces didn’t need to play right now. The silence of composition was enough. Ava and Sara were creating the symphonies, together, every time their hands brushed or their eyes met or they embarked on a journey to save time.

Kissing Sara felt warm. Sara’s lip balm, tranquil with a touch of minty animation, suited Ava’s lips. Sara’s presence hung in a glorious haze around Ava. The smell of clean cotton—no overpowering fabric softener needed, since the overpowering will come later—clung to her clothes and the air that surrounded her. The rhythmic cadence of Sara’s heart beat when she pressed her body against hers grounded Ava.

Kissing Sara felt like Ava’s purpose. Every event of her life brought her to this moment, delivered her to this minute where her lips could tenderly meet Sara’s.

Where everything felt perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! Despite this being the shortest thing I've ever posted, it's also possibly my favorite?? Let me know what you think lol. Kudos and comments are appreciated bc I'm a human who likes validation :)
> 
> Check out my fan art which partially inspired this fic: https://procrastinatingsquirrelll.tumblr.com/post/616101681225252864/tumblr-post-my-art-in-the-tag-challenge


End file.
